


When meeting  the Doctor!

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Alistair tries to explain to his wife the rules you have to follow when meeting the different versions of the Doctor!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	When meeting  the Doctor!

Doris looked at her husband puzzled!

"Alright Alistair, I understand that this friend of yours, the Doctor, is an alien who travels in both space and time!”

He smiled encouragingly.

“And that if he get so injured that he would normally die, he just changes bodies!” She gave a little shudder at this.

“No love, he doesn't change bodies. That sounds like he takes one body off and puts another one on!” Even to Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, who had witnessed some pretty horrific events, the thought of changing bodies like changing shoes was disturbing to say the least! “No, his body sort of remakes itself!”

“But why doesn't it just remake itself to look like it was?”

Alistair had to admit to himself that she had a point there. 

“I mean, he will need to keep buying whole new wardrobes if he keeps changing so drastically!” 

Alistair grinned!

“Well, you often buy a whole new wardrobe and you don't have the Doctor’s excuse!” he said amusement showing all over his face.

She playfully swatted his arm!

“You know you like me looking good!” she laughed.

“You're always the most beautiful woman at any event we go to!” he said gallantly, “You'd look beautiful whatever you are wearing, even if you were wearing a sack!” 

“You are just biased, or are you trying to save money!” She laughed.

“Of course not!” he gave up a wise man knew when to change the subject!

“But getting back to the Doctor, the thing is he changes. There have been seven of him I've met so far. The thing is, when you meet him you mustn't mention his previous visits, unless he mentions them first! Because, some of them won't have happened for the Doctor yet!”

Doris looked confused. “So that tall one with the scarf, didn't know we were married even though the small one with the umbrella stopped with us for a whole weekend, just the month before?” 

Alistair nodded! “Yes, the tall one was the fourth Doctor and the small one, who came with Ace, was the seventh!”

“Doesn't it get confusing?” she asked.

Alistair smiled. “Well it can, but I usually ask what regeneration of the Doctor they are as soon as possible and it's always wise to see if his companions recognise me, before giving any sign of knowing them!”

“Err, couldn't you just have normal friends like everyone else?” she asked.

He grinned. “I have a lot of normal friends!”

“Mmmm, and most of them are so secret squirrel, that you'd think I had made in the USSR tattooed on my left bum cheek!”

He grinned! “So that's what that mark is, I'll have to look at it more closely!” 

She smiled wickedly! “I'm sure you'd have spotted it by now!”

“But seriously Alistair! Why don't you just tell them I know about your work?”

He looked a bit pained.

“I know you haven't told me everything love!” She took his hand. “Just enough so that I understand why you have bad dreams, and why you keep getting dragged back to UNIT!”

He'd decided months ago that he had a choice, either lose Doris, like he had Fiona and Kate, or bend the rules of the Official Secrets Act. He wasn't prepared to lose Doris, so he had told her as much as he felt she needed to know!

He had discussed it with Anne Travers and Bill Bishop who had arranged for Doris to sign the Official Secrets Act. Anne had filled Doris in about the London Event, before they had married after he had accidentally let information slip when he was ill. Also she had seen the Cybermen and the Autons, with her own eyes when UNIT operations had come too close to home!

“Best not!” he said “too many questions could be asked!”

She squeezed his arm encouragingly! “So long as you take care and promise to come home safe, I don't need to know too much!” 

He smiled at her.

“Anyway I've made you a cheat sheet!” he said. Handing her a folder with a few basic facts and some quite amusing doodles on!

Doris grinned, she decided she had better keep the file safe in the bottom of her sowing box! She wasn’t sure if the Doctor would be amused at her husbands comments or his wickedly funny caricatures. Alistair had an acerbic sense of humour, but she wasn't sure if Aliens would understand it. Especially the Third Doctor, surely his nose wasn’t that prominent!


End file.
